


Dress Up

by SailorChibi



Series: family verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Baby!Loki, Baby!Tony, Big Brother Thor, Crying, Cuddling, Daddy!Sam, Daddy!Steve, Daddy!Thor, Diapers, Games, Gen, Infantilism, Kid games, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Pacifiers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), You Have Been Warned, alternate universe - littles are known, baths, bottles, bucky is wrapped around tony's little finger, bucky's a teen, but that's about it, but with no spoilers, clint's a toddler, cute sleepy littles, daddy!Phil, dressing up, everyone is happy, he's learning to play, just humor and fluff, little!Clint, little!Scott, loki is a menace, naps, no such thing as boy or girl games, non sexual age play, non sexual infantilism, nothing of substance, rocking chairs, scott's a little kid, seriously, soothing, the littles are various ages, thumb sucking, tony and loki are babies, tony is a fussy baby, tony pushes himself too much, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky had no idea just what he was getting himself into when Loki suggested that he, Clint, Scott and Tony play 'dress up'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really tough couple weeks for me at work and I posted something pretty bittersweet so I thought we (collectively) deserved some happiness.
> 
> Quick refresh: littles are known verse. There are different ages for littles: baby (0-2), toddler (3-4), little kid (5-7ish), big kid (8-9), pre-teen(10-12), teen (12-15ish) [all of these are rough approximates]. All are considered littles. Tony and Loki are babies, Clint is a toddler, Scott and Peter are little kids, Wanda is a big kid, and Bucky is a teen.

Finally, Tony was home.

He practically crawled up the last few steps of the stairs, dragging his overnight bag with him, and turned into the bedroom he and Steve shared. Steve wasn’t there, of course; he and the rest of the team were supposed to be coming, but whether or not they’d actually get here remained to be seen. Super villains, aliens and other assorted people that wanted to destroy and/or rule the world waited for no one.

Until Steve arrived or the Avengers were collectively called out to battle, the only thing on Tony’s mind was sleep. He dropped his bag in the doorway and stumbled towards the bed, eyes already closing. By the time his legs hit the edge and he toppled forward, he was half-asleep. He truly didn’t remember actually hitting the bed, but he knew that he must have – namely because he woke up some undetermined amount of time later to a pillow under his face and hands tugging at his pants.

“G’way,” Tony moaned, feebly smacking at one of said hands. It wasn’t Steve, but there was a total of one person in Tony’s life who had an arm made of vibranium.

“Nope,” Bucky said, pulling Tony’s pants down. “I don’t think Stevie would be too happy to hear that you woke up crying because you’d wet the bed, do you?”

Tony frowned into the pillow. He must have tensed at the same time, because Bucky sighed and smoothed a hand over Tony's back.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that Stevie hates seeing you upset, and so do I. Now come on. That suit can’t be very comfy. Wouldn’t you rather change into your Captain America onesie?”

For a few seconds, Tony contemplated the offer. Then he rolled over and squinted up at Bucky. “Shirt,” he demanded, making grabby hands at Bucky.

“Yeah, yeah. Let me get you into a diaper first.” Bucky tugged off Tony’s boxers. He wasn’t as quick as Steve but he was getting better, and Tony hummed as he felt the plastic being secured around his waist. He still didn’t like wearing diapers, evil necessity that they were, but there was something deeply comforting about knowing that an accident could so easily be erased. 

“There ya go,” Bucky murmured, gently pulling him up into a seated position. Tony’s suit jacket, tie, shirt and vest were the last to go, tossed aside until Steve came home and, sighing, would put them away. He’d already found the onesie, and he guided Tony’s arms through the sleeves with exaggerated care, pulling the fabric down around his hips. The very last step was to snap the crotch shut between Tony’s legs, over the diaper.

Now Tony could sleep. He shifted onto his side, tucked his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. Bucky sighed behind him and laid down as well, scooting in close and wrapping a protective arm around Tony’s waist. That was even better; sometimes it was hard to sleep, but knowing that his big brother was there meant that Tony felt safe. He drifted quickly, headed for a pleasant dream – 

Right up until three bodies jumped on the bed.

“What the hell,” Bucky said, sitting up.

“You said a bad word!” Clint yelled, pointing at him.

“If my daddy were here, he’d wash your mouth out with soap,” Scott added.

“I can make that happen,” Loki said.

Tony wasn’t interested in joining the conversation until he heard that. He opened his eyes, scowling. “No!” he said, clutching Bucky’s arm protectively.

Loki shrugged. He was dressed similarly to Tony, in a diaper and a bright green onesie, and he plunked himself down on the bed. “I’m bored.”

“I thought you three were napping,” Bucky said wearily.

“Naps are _boring_ ,” Loki said, and Scott and Clint nodded in agreement.

"Naps are not boring," Bucky said, but he was outvoted.

"Yes, they are. I wanna play," Scott said. He stood up, wobbling just a little, and started jumping up and down. "I wanna play pirates!"

"I'm tired of that game," Clint whined, pouting.

Loki stood up too and put his hands on his hips. "I want to play dress up."

There was a moment of silence. Then Scott said, "Isn't that a girl's game?"

"It is not!" Loki's lower lip trembled. 

"Yes it is. Cassie makes me play it all the time!"

"It is not a girl's game! It's fun!"

"It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"It's a _fun_ game and _I want to play_!" Loki's voice was steadily gaining in volume, until he was yelling. Tony flinched and whimpered at the loud voices. Bucky pulled him into his lap, hugging him, and frowned at Scott and Loki.

"That's enough, you two," Bucky said sternly. "Scott, there is no such thing as boy games and girl games. There are just games. Loki, how do you expect to play dress up when there's nothing like that in the house? I'm sorry, but when Coulson stocked this place with games, I don't think that was one of the ones he anticipated you would want to play."

"We could use Wanda's stuff. Or Natasha's stuff," Clint said.

There was a pause. Scott and Tony turned to Clint with identical, horrified expressions. Then Tony started to cry.

"Aun' Tasha's gonna kill me!" he wailed.

"No one's going to kill you, Tony," Bucky said, hugging him tighter. "And I am officially declaring both Wanda's and Natasha's stuff off limits."

Clint looked at Bucky sideways, a clear challenge, but before he could say anything Loki scoffed at them all. "As though I'd want to use someone else's stuff. I have my own things downstairs." He jumped off the bed and made a run for the door. There was exactly two seconds of silence before Clint and Scott scrambled after him. Bucky sighed heavily, looking down at Tony, who was rubbing his eyes and still fussing a little.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to go back to sleep," Bucky said.

"Play?” Tony asked, pointing to the door. 

"Yeah, I thought so." He stood up and crouched in front of the bed so that Tony could wrap his arms around Bucky's neck. He gave the baby a piggy back ride downstairs and into the living room, where he froze.

Because Loki hadn't been kidding.

Every surface, from the couch to the coffee table so the chairs to the floor, was covered in a mountain of clothing, shoes, make-up, jewelry, and hair accessories. Bucky had never seen so much stuff in one place. The three boys were fascinated; Clint had grabbed a tiara and was carefully setting it on his head. Loki had zoomed in on a fur-lined cape and was parading around the room, thumb tucked in his mouth. Scott, in spite of his earlier protests, was examining a tube of lipstick with a great deal of curiosity.

"Stevie, you owe me for this," Bucky muttered, gingerly setting Tony down. Tony crawled over to a hill of gold jewelry and started poking through it. Of course, no sooner had he grabbed a necklace then the pendant was in his mouth. Bucky sighed again, hurried over to him and scooped Tony up. He pulled the necklace out of Tony's hands and mouth, ignoring the whine that earned him.

"You didn't steal this from anywhere, did you?" he asked, looking at Loki.

"No," Loki said, which wasn't really much of an answer at all, mostly because he didn't even try to sound convincing. He promptly sat down on the floor, discarding the cape, and started picking through the nearest bundle of clothing.

"Pretty," Tony said, squirming against him. Bucky set him down and followed the baby over to the coffee table, which was covered in make-up. Tony picked up a bottle of bright red nail polish, seemingly mesmerized by the color.

"Very pretty," Bucky said, crouching down next to him. "Want me to do your nails?"

Tony looked at him and beamed.

So it was that Bucky spent the next twenty minutes carefully applying Roxy Rockin' Red nail polish to Tony's nails. As soon as he was finished, Clint raced over with a bottle of Groovy Grape nail polish for Bucky to put on him. And then, there was Loki with a bottle of Jade Jacks and a pouty expression. Bucky finished off Loki's green fingernails and looked around for Scott.

"So, what, you want me to do your nails too?" he asked.

Scott grinned. "Nope."

"Nope?" Bucky repeated.

"Nope," Scott said, a little too gleefully. " _I_ wanna do _your_ nails."

\---

Steve was much later getting to the cabin than he'd intended. They all were. That was what happened when someone decided that they wanted to try and conquer New York at the last minute. Fortunately, he, Sam, and Natasha had taken care of the would-be super villain before any damage had been done. Thor had joined them at the last minute, scaring said would-be super villain half to death. Apparently, the guy hadn't believed that he would actually have to face an Asgardian god on his way to victory.

"Home sweet home," Sam muttered as Coulson pulled the car up to the cabin. Steve agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly, especially when he spotted Tony's car in the driveway. Knowing that his partner had arrived already made the desire to get inside that much stronger.

Of course, had Steve known what was waiting, he would've jumped out the window before Coulson had the car stopped.

The cabin was eerily quiet when they walked in, which was a bad sign because Scott, Tony, Loki, Clint and Bucky were all supposed to be at the cabin already. And when you had five Littles in one spot and it was quiet, that was a potential catastrophe in the making. Even if one of those Littles was a teen like Bucky, who perpetually insisted that he was old enough to look after himself, thanks very much.

Steve poked his head around the corner of the living room.

And stared.

The place was almost unidentifiable as the living room just from the sheer amount of clothing and accessories littered everywhere. Tony was the closest to them; the baby was passed out on a fur coat, thumb in his mouth, drooling. He was wearing a bright pink dress and red high heels. Red clips had been fastened in his hair. Pink lipstick was smeared around his mouth, and round, pink circles of blush dotted his cheeks. Even his eyes had been heavily coated in what looked like purple mascara, which was also all over his hands.

Clint was sitting a few feet away from Tony, sorting through a bunch of jewelry. He had a bunch of necklaces around his throat, under which Steve could just make out a familiar, slinky black dress that he was pretty sure belonged to Natasha. Somewhere he'd located loads of clip-on earrings, which he'd fastened from his earlobes all the way up to the top of his ear. And he was wearing a tiara. His face was made up to look similar to Tony's, except in shades of brown and blue. He looked up at them in wide-eyed surprise.

Scott was over by the nail polish, carefully opening up each bottle and examining it before setting it side. He was wearing a blue skirt and a green top made of some stretchy, glittery material. His hair had a bunch of clips in it and he was wearing dozens of bracelets all up and down his arms, as well as a pair of heels like Tony. His face was devoid of make-up - apparently he'd drawn the line somewhere - but he was very busily drawing pictures on his bare legs with the nail polish.

Loki was asleep, too, curled up under a luxurious cape. Steve couldn't tell what he was wearing, but there was another tiara on Loki's head and he seemed to be clutching a gold staff to his chest. 

Then there was Bucky.

Oh, Bucky.

Sergeant Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier, was sitting upright on the couch. His hands had been tied behind his back with plain rope, which - Steve had no doubt - he could've broken out of at any point. His face was covered in a mishmash of make-up colors; blues and greens and purples around his eyes, red and pinks and browns around his cheeks, and lurid oranges and purples on his mouth and chin. His hair had been (poorly) braided and tied with a multitude of colorful ribbons, not to mention the surplus of hair clips. Steve was pretty sure there were some actual flowers clipped into Bucky's hair.

His arms were liberally decorated with the same drawings that Scott was currently giving himself. He was dressed in an old-fashioned blue ball gown, the kind that had a very dramatic underskirt and puffed up unbearably when you sat down. That made the glass heels on his feet visible. Steve caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a blue garter belt around Becky's left thigh and promptly lost it. He burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Bucky said with as much dignity as possible.

"Dude," Sam said. "What happened?"

Bucky scowled at them. "Tony kept crying," he muttered.

"Oh god," Steve said, trying not to laugh and failing, especially when Natasha, Sam, Coulson and Thor were losing it. "Bucky, you know that Tony is always fussy when he first gets up here. He pushes himself too hard. He cries no matter what you do." He looked down at Tony. Littles, particularly babies, had a really difficult time dealing with stress. But that had never stopped Tony, and Steve had long ago learned the best ways to cope with it. Sometimes Tony just needed to cry it out and then have someone ready for a good cuddle afterwards.

“Shut up,” Bucky said again and easily snapped the rope, bringing his arms back around. Steve caught sight of the poorly applied pink nail polish on his nails and couldn’t help laughing again.

Scott evidently decided it was safe to approach. “Daddy, look!” he said, presenting a bare leg for Sam’s attention.

“Very pretty, kiddo,” Sam said, going down on one knee. “Were you the little artist who decorated Bucky?”

“Yup,” Scott said, nodding proudly. “He didn’t wanna but then Tony cried and Loki put the ropes on him so he sat still and I did a real good job.”

Sam swallowed back laughter. “I see that. But buddy, you really shouldn’t have let Loki tie Bucky up like that.”

“He didn’t mind. He coulda escaped,” Scott said.

“That’s not really the point,” Sam said, but he was having a hard time repressing his grin. Especially when Bucky stood up and the dress poofed up around him.

Shaking his head, Coulson made his way through the room until he was beside Clint and knelt to give the toddler a welcoming hug. Clint hugged him back but didn’t straighten up; he seemed to be sitting hunched over, like he was trying to hide something. Steve wasn’t sure why until Natasha cleared her throat.

“Isn’t that my dress?”

“No,” Clint said.

“I’m pretty sure it is.”

Clint edged closer to Coulson. “No hit?” he asked, eyeing Natasha warily. “Daddy, protect me?”

“You know better than to borrow things without asking,” Coulson said. “Apologize to Natasha for going into her room and taking her things.”

“I sorry,” Clint said, looking up at Natasha. She didn’t visibly melt the way some people would have, but her expression definitely softened. No matter what Natasha claimed or the lingering effects her past had had on her, Steve thought, she definitely had an affection for the Littles, particularly Clint.

"I'll forgive you if you make me breakfast tomorrow," she said.

"I can do that! Will you help me, Daddy?"

"Of course," Coulson said, setting a hand on Clint's hair. "I bet Scott will help too."

Scott nodded eagerly. "Can we make pancakes?" he asked, looking up at Sam.

"Sure."

"With chocolate chips?"

Sam sighed. "Yes, fine, with chocolate chips."

"Yeah!" Scott shouted, throwing his hands up. Sam shushed him before he could wake the babies up. Thor took that opportunity to speak up.

"My friends, I feel I must apologize. Especially to you, Bucky. It seems that Loki isn't as over his mischievous ways as I believed."

Steve and Natasha looked at each other with identical disbelieving expressions. It was hard to believe that Thor still hadn't accepted that Loki would _never_ change, even if the relationship between the two brothers was slowly starting to improve. Loki might have been willing to accept Thor's care, and even deferred to him most of the time, but there was no doubt in Steve's mind that Loki would _always_ be a handful.

"It's fine," Bucky said, waving him off. "Like Scott said, I could've broken free if I wanted to. My pride wasn't too big of a sacrifice to insure that the four of them didn't burn the house down in your absence."

"I wouldn't do that," Clint said, eyes wide.

"Yes you would," Coulson said dryly.

"Still. I apologize," Thor said, moving to scoop Loki up. Loki's eyes opened the instant Thor touched him, but - though he usually made it vocally clear that he did not like to be carried - he allowed Thor to pick him up. He even cuddled into his brother, resting his head on Thor's shoulder and tucking his thumb back into his mouth. It was easily the littlest that any of them had seen Loki.

"You could apologize by cleaning up this mess," Natasha pointed out.

Thor nodded at her. "Indeed. Loki, vanquish this mess."

Loki mumbled something that not even Steve's accelerated hearing could make out.

"It is a mess," Thor said patiently. "Other people live here. They do not want to be tripping over your toys every time they come in the room." He brushed a strand of dark hair out of Loki's face.

Another, quiet reply from Loki.

"Loki -"

"How about you just move it upstairs to the attic?" Sam suggested, smiling kindly at Loki. "There's no reason to get rid of them permanently. You guys had a lot of fun, didn't you?"

Loki nodded warily.

"And I bet you'll want to play again. No one else uses the attic, and there's plenty of space to just leave it all there for now. Then we can sort through it later and put it into containers." He put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "I bet Scott, Clint, Peter and Wanda would help you."

"I'll help!" Scott said enthusiastically, admiring his legs. Steve had the feeling they'd need a few more bottles of nail polish remover before that job was done.

Loki studied them all for a moment as though assessing their trustworthiness, like he thought that as soon as his back was turned, Sam might run upstairs and toss all of the clothing in the garbage. Finally, he nodded and made a little gesture with his hand, like he was flicking dust away. Everything in the room that wasn't on Tony, Clint, Scott, Bucky or Loki vanished. Even though he'd been expecting it, Steve still startled a little at seeing the room so suddenly back to normal.

He wasn't the only one. The comfortable pile of clothing that Tony had been snoozing on abruptly disappeared. Tony thumped to the floor and immediately started to howl.

Steve caught a glimpse of Loki's eyes, wide and guilty, but he was already moving to Tony's side, shushing the baby as he scooped him up. He ran an assessing hand down Tony's side but found no damage beyond a couple of developing bruises, and figured that Tony was cranky, overtired, and hadn't appreciated the rude awakening. 

"Shh, baby boy, it's okay," he murmured, cupping the back of Tony's head. Tony wailed against his shoulder, fingers grasping at Steve's shirt.

"Tony hurt?" Clint asked, looking seconds away from sympathetic tears. 

"No, no, he's fine. He's just upset. I think it's past Tony's bedtime," Steve said, glancing out the window. It was dark already, and he just _knew_ that Tony had been awake for days. He wasn't looking forward to how difficult it would be to settle the baby down.

"Tony's not the only one," Coulson said.

"Not sleepy!" Clint protested immediately. He then proceeded to rub his eyes.

"I think it's bath time," Sam said. Before Scott or Clint could protest, he added, "If I had some helpers, I bet we could make it a bubble bath."

"Bubbles!" Scott yelled and took off up the stairs, moving surprisingly well in high heels. Clint scrambled to his feet, toddling uncertainly after Scott. Coulson and Sam followed them, laughing.

"Tony's okay," Steve said to Loki, who - surprisingly - looked very upset. "Really."

Instantly, Loki frowned. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his head away, burrowing into Thor's neck. It was honestly a little surprising; Loki might have registered as a baby on the Little scale, but he rarely acted as young as Tony - mostly because Asgardians lived such long lives that Tony was considered practically a newborn by their standards. The pleased expression on Thor's face practically glowed, though.

"I believe Tony is not the only one who is ready for bed," Thor said, still beaming. "Good night."

"Night," Steve said, bouncing Tony gently. 

Natasha waved to Thor and stepped closer, leaning in until her face was right beside Tony's. "Hey, Antoshka," she said sweetly. "What's wrong?"

Tony's wails slowed, though the tears streaming down his face didn't. He rubbed at his eyes, blinked at Natasha, and rubbed some more.

"Someone's sleepy," Steve murmured, exchanging a smile with her. "You mind if we bail on you?"

"I still have company," Natasha said, jerking her thumb at Bucky.

Damn. Steve had almost forgotten. He cast a guilty look in Bucky's direction. It was a toss-up as to whether Bucky would actually accept any help in getting cleaned up, and Tony was still fussing a lot. He also didn't feel right about handing Tony off to Natasha or any of the others when Tony was this upset. But Bucky...

"Go ahead, Steve. I got this." Natasha kissed Tony's forehead, brushing a few tears away, and sauntered over to the couch. The last thing Steve saw before he headed upstairs was the blush on Bucky's face as Natasha settled in beside him.

Upstairs, Steve entered their bedroom and noticed that the covers on the bed were messed up, which meant that Tony had slept at least a little. Good. He turned into their private bathroom, wet a facecloth and proceeded to clean Tony's face and hands. That set off another round of crying, as Tony struggled and wailed and tried to escape. Steve held him easily, whispering apologies, until Tony was clean. Then he picked Tony up, carried him into the nursery and set Tony down on the changing table. Tony whimpered, face tear streaked, gearing up for another round of discontented howls.

"I know, shh, you're tired and I took too long coming home to you. I'm sorry, sweetheart." Steve brushed some damp hair away from Tony's forehead. He was a little warm, but that could've been because he was wearing an extra layer of clothing and had been flailing around so much. Or at least Steve hoped that's all it was; he hated how helpless he felt when Tony got sick.

He pressed a pacifier into Tony's mouth, then carefully stripped him down to his soiled diaper. Once Tony was freshly diapered, Steve didn't bother trying to get him into anything else. He just picked the baby up and went over to the rocking chair, taking a seat and setting Tony in his lap. Tony curled up, pushing his wet face against Steve's arm, and sobbed weakly.

Steve pushed the chair back and forth and stroked Tony's hair, hoping he would settle down on his own, but it wasn't working. Tony was just too fussy. He was grateful when Thor stuck his head in and asked if there was anything that Steve needed. A bottle of warm milk was exactly what Tony needed right now.

Thor returned with the bottle and Steve took it, expertly removing the pacifier and slipping the nipple into Tony's mouth. He had to swallow a laugh at the affronted expression on Tony's face, but slowly Tony began to suck. 

"That's it," Steve told him, rocking them a little more. "Go to sleep, honey. When you wake up, you'll feel better and we'll have breakfast with everyone. Clint and Scott will make a mess, I bet, and we'll probably end up with more chocolate than pancake, but I'm sure you won't mind." He smiled and swiped at the milk on Tony's chin. "It'll be yummy, and maybe by then the nail polish will have come off Bucky's arm..." He kept talking, letting the warm milk and the sound of his voice slowly send his baby boy to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
